


Late Estrus

by Kama28083



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton Irwin, Alpha Harry, Alpha Women, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Calum Hood, Beta Liam, Beta to Omega Luke, Beta to omega, Dark Harry, GxM, King Harry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mates, MxM - Freeform, Omega Louis, Omega Michael, Omegaverse, She Wolf - Freeform, Sweet Louis, bxb - Freeform, larry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kama28083/pseuds/Kama28083
Summary: "Jeśli masz ochotę, wejdź i dowiedz się więcej. Jeśli już wszedłeś to czekaj cierpliwie na kolejne części. Może akurat to fanfiction Cię zainteresuje?"Fragment :[...]Człowiek, który powinien leżeć na cmentarzu, również zbladł jak ściana. Trzymał papiery w ręce, które teraz wylądowały przede mną. Instynktownie spojrzałem na nie, przez co zamarłem. Były tam zdjęcia przedstawiające mnie, Lydie i Papę w różnych odstępach czasowych. Niektóre były zrobione dawno temu, inne zaledwie parę dni wstecz.- To ty... A-ale, ty powinieneś... J-ja chyba zaraz... - wszystko nagle stało się czarne, a mi zapiszczało w uszach.Jedyne co pamiętam, przed omdleniem, to jak, mój do niedawna zmarły ojciec, biegnie w moją stronę z przerażeniem na twarzy. Potem, pozostała ciemność... [...]•••©2016, Kamila Szczepańska





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

P R O L O G

* * *

 

 

**C21 FX**     
_Blood Red Roses_  
_Lyrics_  
_Epic Orchestral Vocal_

 

**•••**

  
Myślicie zapewne, że to kolejne _**A/B/O**_ z udziałem _**Louisa**_ **i** _ **Harrego**_ , jakich jest wiele tutaj. Nie mylicie się, przynajmniej nie do końca. To opowiadanie dotyczyć ich będzie tylko w połowie. Zacznijmy jednak od początku...

W świecie, gdzie **_Wilkołaki_** ** _(Ludzkie-Wilki)_** istnieją - chłopak prowadzący, jak dotąd, spokojne życie, będzie musiał zmierzyć się z nową rzeczywistością. Jego gatunek żyje w koegzystencji z ludźmi na tyle na ile się da. Chłopak o którym mowa nazywa się **_Luke Hemmings_**. Jest _**Betą**_ wchodząca w dorosłość. Nazwisko odziedziczył po zmarłym ojcu, którego nie dane było poznać jemu i jego siostrze bliźniaczce **_Lydii Hemmings_** , która jest _**Alfą**_. Wraz z siostrą będą kończyć bardzo ważny wiek w wilczym świecie. Wraz z ukończeniem szesnastych urodzin, przy pełni księżyca, przemienią się po raz pierwszy.

Luke, będąc Betą nie ma czym się ekscytować. Czeka więc nieubłaganie na dzień w którym jego wilk się odezwie, gdy będzie mógł wreszcie rozprostować łapy w wilczej formie. Nareszcie życie w świecie Alf, Omeg i Bet będzie miało dla niego sens. Jego siostra, będzie mogła szukać sobie jakieś słodkiej Omegi, bardziej uległej Alfy lub Bety, by móc połączyć się z drugą połówką na wieki. Ewentualnie do czasu rozwodu który nawet w tym świecie jest normalną sprawą.

Luke, jak sam twierdzi, woli być zwykłą Betą niż jakąś napaloną zadufaną w sobie Alfą, czy kruchą uległą Omegą. Bety, od czasu, gdy nastał pokój z ludźmi mają własny wybór i nie są już na usługach Alf z czego Luke się cholernie cieszy. Może żyć prawie jak ludzie. Nie chciał żyć jak jego Papa **_Lou_** , który po stracie swojej Alfy nie może ułożyć sobie na nowo życia z kimś innym. Papa jest _**Omegą-Wdowcem**_. Luke wie, że nie zdążyli się pobrać przez wypadek, ale byli połączeni co już oddziaływało na Omegę. Papa nadal nosi rodowe nazwisko czyli _**Tomlinson**_. Luke i Lydia mają nazwisko po ojcu, gdyż Papa tak postanowił. Luke jednak wie, że coś się za tym kryje, ale nie chciał tego drążyć. Nie lubił, gdy Papa był smutny. A był smutny zawsze, gdy wspominało się o zmarłym ojcu Luke i Lydii. Luke od zawsze wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Jakieś tajemnice czekają na to by je ujawnić, jednak nigdy całkowicie nie grzebał w przeszłości. Cieszył się tym co ma. Miał swoją rodzinę i dwójkę przyjaciół. _**Michaela Clifforda**_ , który od roku jest pełnoletnią **_Omegą_** i **_Caluma Hooda_** , który jest _**Betą**_ jak Luke, także starszy o rok. Obaj przyjaciele Luke czekają, aż i ten będzie 100% Betą, która będzie wraz z nimi ganiała po lasach w wilczej formie. Na pierwszy rzut oka Luke jest nie za wysokim, ale też nie za niskim farbowanym blondynem o niebieskich oczach. Luke w wieku 14 lat zaczął farbować włosy na blond. Oryginalnie są kasztanowe jak u Papy Louisa. Oczy za to są ukrywane pod soczewkami poprawiającymi wzrok jak i sprawiającymi, że nie widać pewnego defektu. Jedno oko Luka jest niebieskie jak oczy Papy, a drugie jest szmaragdowo zielone. On uważa tą przypadłość za przekleństwo. W rzeczywistości to sprawia, że jest wyjątkowy.

Można powiedzieć, że Luke miał spokojne, nie tak idealne, ale dobre życie . Do czasu, gdy Calum załatwił mu pracę podczas bankietu. Wtedy pewne spotkanie zmieni całe jego dotychczasowe życie. Wraz z pojawieniem się **_Harrego Stylesa_** , _**Alfy**_ który postanowi odzyskać swoją niesforną Omegę, Luke będzie musiał przyzwyczaić się do nowej rzeczywistości. Dowie się o sobie pewnych nie konkretnie pożądanych faktów. Jest on bowiem **_Księciem Walijskiej Wilczej Rodziny Królewskiej_**. Co gorsza nie do końca jest Betą. Jego życie nie było całkowicie prawdziwe. Wszystko było słodkim kłamstwem. W życiu Luke pojawi się również _**Alfa**_ , która sprawi, że bycie Betą pójdzie w zapomnienie...

 


	2. Chapter One

 

**_Michael_ ** **_Cliffor_ ** **_d_ ** **_-_ ** _Lat 17, Pełnoletnia Omega._

 

* * *

 

" _Bo to jest gorzko-słodka symfonia, to życie_  
_Próbujesz związać koniec z końcem_  
_Jesteś niewolnikiem pieniędzy, a potem umierasz_  
_Zabiorę cię w dół tej drogi, którą zawsze szedłem_  
_Wiesz, tej która zabiera cię do tych miejsc_  
_Gdzie spotykają się wszystkie myśli_ „

 

**_The Verve_**  
_Bitter Sweet Symphony_

 

* * *

1

Nadchodzące Zmiany

* * *

Kolejny dzień.  
Jak wszystkie inne, taki sam  
Rutyna.

 

_**Luke** _ **POV.**

  
**WSTAJĘ PUNKT SIÓDMA,** by przygotować się na kolejny dzień w szkole. Przeklinam durny budzik, którego z trudem uciszam. Kilkukrotna próba wydostania się z łóżka zakończyła się lądowaniem na mojej mordzie. Po wydostaniu się z kokonu, czyli kołdry, ruszyłem na oślep do łazienki by odcedzić kartofelki, wziąć szybki prysznic i wyszczotkować zęby. Bez soczewek kontaktowych jest mi bardzo trudne. Widzę tylko rozmazane kontury. Biorę, więc ze sobą kontakty, by móc je włożyć żeby lepiej widzieć. Potrzebuję ich też do tego, by móc ukryć wstydliwy defekt. Nie można również zapomnieć o kolczyku do wargi, którego założę dopiero w szkole, by nadopiekuńczy Papa nie zauważył, że go noszę. Następnie ubieram się w ciasne, czarne rurki, które kocham do tego czarna koszulka na ramiączkach. Teraz jestem gotowy na szybkie śniadanie, nim pójdę do szkoły.

Nie mogę narzekać. Bardzo ją lubię chodzić do szkoły. Uczę się wraz z przedstawicielami ludzkiej części, którzy są naprawdę fajni. Nie każde szkoły mieszają rasę ludzką z wilczą - to zdarza się rzadko. Jedynym tycim defektem w mojej szkole są _Alfy_. Lubią się one wywyższać nad niższszymi rangą. Wszyscy wiedzą, że czasy, gdy mniejsze istoty nie miały słowa głosu, dawno minęły. Niektóre Alfy jednak mają inne zdanie na ten temat.

Żyjemy w świecie, gdzie _Wilkołaki_ (nikt już nas tak nie nazywa) są na porządku dziennym. Moja rasa woli nazywać nas _Wilkami_ lub _Lykanami_. Tą ostatnią nazwą mianuje się w większości gwiazdy kina lub muzyki. Arystokraci jednak nadal pozostają _Prawdziwymi Lykanami_. Mamy w naszym wilczym świecie swoją własną władzę i porządek. _Królewska Krew_ była od zawsze w wilczym świecie. Kiedyś musieliśmy się ukrywać przed ludźmi, więc nie byli oni zauważalni przez świat. Dopiero po kilkuletniej wojnie ludzie pogodzili się z naszym istnieniem. W większej mierze dzięki Betą, którym ja sam jestem. Gdyby nie ta cała wojna teraz zapewne byłbym szkolony na idealnego pachołka dla Alfy. Cóż czasami dzięki wojnie można osiągnąć o wiele więcej, niż bez niej. Nie mam na co narzekać. Wiem, że moje życie należy do mnie. Moja rodzina jest mała, ale szczęśliwa. Żyjemy sobie wspólnie bez ekscesów.

Zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jestem _Luke Hemmings_ i za dwa dni kończę 16 lat wraz z moją siostrą bliźniaczką _Lydią_ , która na marginesie jest _Alfą_. Od razu zaznaczam, że nie jesteśmy z Lyd w ogóle do siebie podobni. Ja mam farbowane blond włosy, które są puszyste jak u Papy. Ona ma długie, aż za tyłek ciemnobrązowe kłaki, które kręcą się jak te zawijane frytki cebulowe. Moje oczy, o zgrozo, są dwukolorowe. Czuję się przez to jak dziwak. Prawe ma kolor niebieski a lewe zielony. Moja siostra-pinda, ma oczy koloru szmaragdowego. Wiem, że narzekam jak baba, ale co mam na to poradzić.

Nienawidzę mojego wyglądu. Odstaje od mojej rodziny choć Papa uparcie twierdzi, że jestem połączeniem jego i ojca, którego nie znałem. Mój Papa jest samotną Omegą. Nasz ojciec zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Był, jak się domyślacie, Alfą. Papa do teraz nie znalazł sobie innego partnera - i szczerze? Cieszę się, że nikt nie zajął miejsca naszego zmarłego ojca. Miał na imię _Joshua Hemmings_. Często chodzimy z siostrą na jego grób choć nie znaliśmy go w ogóle. Zmarł zanim się urodziliśmy. Papa chodzi tam o wiele rzadziej. Tak konkretnie to tylko w jeden dzień w roku. Dokładnie _15 Lipca_ . Jest to dzień przed naszymi urodzinami. Podobno to wtedy stało się coś co odmieniło życie Papy. Nie chciał nam jednak zdradzić co to takiego było.

Przyszykowany i ogólnie cały cacy wyszedłem z pokoju. Od razu uderzyłem mocno dwa razy w drzwi pokoju obok. Oczywiście jak zawsze usłyszałem warknięcie ze strony młodej Alfy i kilka wyzwisk skierowanych w moim kierunku. Jestem już przyzwyczajony.

\- Lyd, wstań z tym wielkim dupskiem i rusz się wreszcie! Zaraz musimy iść do szkoły! Papa zrobił śniadanie, więc możesz nakarmić swoją wredotę. - mówię, po czym w głowie odliczam do trzech i... - Ja ci dam gruby tyłek gnoju! Mam go po Papie i jestem z niego dumna! Przynajmniej mam na czym usiąść, bo ty tyłka wcale nie masz ćwoku! - wrzasnęła zaraz po otwarciu drzwi strasząc swoim porannym wyglądem;

**#** **_PoimprezowaMorda._ **

Wczoraj przyszła zalana w trupa. Wypiła zdecydowanie za dużo kubeczków z zawartością składającej się w 80% z wódki, a w 20% z soku.

Tak zaczyna się każdy dzień. Tym bardziej, jeśli Lydia jest po całonocnej imprezie i musi wstać do szkoły, starając się o to, by Papa nie zauważył, że jest na kacu. Kto jej każe szaleć do białego rana wiedząc, że następnego dnia jest szkoła? Ja jestem typem cichej, nie zawadzającej Bety i cholernie mi z tym dobrze.

Po wielu przepychankach i próbach zwalenia siebie nawzajem ze schodów jakoś dotarliśmy do naszej małej kuchni. Papa robił tam swoje kulinarne majstersztyki. Jego potrawy są tak dobre, jak obrazy Da Vinciego są bezcenne. Kuchnia może i nie zachwyca swoim wyglądem. Dawno nie była remontowana, a z dolnych części ścian odpada tapeta. Nie zamieniłbym jej na żadną inną nowoczesną kuchnię. Z tą wiążą się wspomnienia nie do zastąpienia.

\- Ymm, ale pachnie! Co to Papo? - Lyd zaraz na wstępie pyta się co też takiego Papcio nam uszykował. Ona bez jego potraw nie wytrzymałaby dnia. Ja z resztą też.

\- Omlety kochanie, nic specjalnego. Usiądźcie, zaraz wam nałożę. Bez niepotrzebnego spieszenia się, dostaniecie kolki, przez wasze łakomstwo. - upomina nas jakbyśmy mieli po pięć lat. Jak zawsze zresztą.

Papie jest trudno pogodzić się z tym, że dorastamy. Nie dziwię mu się. Jest Omegą, w dodatku poza mną i Lyd nie ma nikogo. Nawet rodziny, czy bliskich przyjaciół. Wujek Niall liczy się jako nasza rodzina, ale przyszywana. Jest on dla Papy jak brat nie tylko zwykły przyjaciel. Tak zawsze mówi Papa. Choć dużo nie mówi o przeszłości, a my nie drążymy z Sister.

\- _Loki Cookie_. Nie udław się. - Lyd grucha sarkastycznie na mnie przez co mam chęć wyrwać jej język. Pinda zawsze wie jak mnie wkurzyć. Nie lubię jak mówi do mnie Loki Cookie.

Zgromiłem ją wzrokiem i przeszedłem do ofensywy.

\- Oj _SISTER_ przestań, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że ci zależy. - odpowiadam sztucznie zdziwiony podkreślając słowo Sister. Wiem jak tego nie lubi.

\- Zamknij się! Wiesz, że to mi się kojarzy z tą durną bajką " _Wodogrzmoty Małe_ "! Ja. Nie. Wyglądam. Jak. Ta. Dziwaczka. Maybel! - warczy cała oburzona. Można wyczuć głos Alfy zza jej tonu. Widzę jak jej żyłka wychodź.

Zawszę, gdy się wścieka zaciska swoje malinowe usta w wąską linię, przez co jej nozdrza rozchylają się jak u byka. Komiczny widok.

\- Kiedyś jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało. A " _Wodogrzmoty Małe_ " to zajebisty serial. Szkoda, że nie nakręcili trzeciej serii. Nie znasz się. _SISTER_. - rzucam w jej stronę kąśliwie, po czym śmieje się z jej czerwonej twarzy.

Lubię wygrywać potyczki słowne. Tym bardziej, że będąc Betą nie powinienem w ogóle oddychać w obecności Alfy bez jej zgody. Co dopiero pyskować czy się wywyższać. Kocham te czasy. Choć w pojedynku z obcą Alfą pewnie bym się posikał ze strachu. Jednak Lyd to Lyd. A inna Alfa to inna Alfa.

\- Ok, zbierajcie się, bo spóźnicie się do szkoły. I nie rozrabiać mi. To się tyczy ciebie Lyd. Kolejna uwaga, czy lądowanie na dywaniku u dyrektora za bajkę z innymi Alfami i cię zawieszą, lub co gorsza wydalą ze szkoły. - Papa grozi palcem podając nam nasze drugie śniadanie.

\- Tak, tak będę grzeczna. Wszystko dla mojego Papy. - Lyd obiecuje uśmiechając się do Papy.

Podeszła i ucałowała jego policzek na co Papa zachichotał słodko głaszcząc ją po jej lokach. Zaraz za nią ucałowałem drugi policzek za co dostałem piękny uśmiech, głaskanie po policzku i włosach na co się sztucznie oburzyłem. Układałem je starannie dziś rano.

Kocham takie momenty. Wtedy wiem, że mam szczęście nawet jeśli jesteśmy bez ojca i nie przelewa nam się jak w tych pełniejszych rodzinach. Posiadanie Alfy jako głowy rodziny nadal jest najlepszą opcją. Niestety naszemu Papie trudno było znaleźć dobrze płatną pracę, gdyż jest samotną omegą z dwójką dzieci. Niektórzy z pracodawców po prostu chcieli go usidlić. Nie oszukujmy się. _Louis Tomlinson_ jest piękną _Omegą_ z feromonami za, które nie jedna dałaby się pokroić. Papa również jest piękny z wyglądu jak i z charakteru - jeśli nikt go nie wkurzy, przez co jest jeszcze bardziej pożądany. Nie jest tak łatwy, jak typowe Omegi. W ogóle nie daje się poderwać żadnej Alfie. Dlatego też często zmieniał pracę, gdy jego szefowie stawali się zbyt nachalni. Teraz pracuję dla zamożnej Pani _O'neal_ , która też jest _Omegą_ ciężko stąpającą po ziemi. Bardzo ją lubię. Fajna babka po czterdziestce.

Wychodząc z domu, wraz z Lyd kierujemy się do szkoły.

_Słodka Rutyno, Nadchodze!_

* * *

 

\- Mike, dobrze wiesz, że kocham cię jak brata, którego nie mam. Przestań, więc gderać o tym jak to dałbyś się przelecieć mojej sister, gdy będzie po 16 urodzinach. Uszy więdną od tego! Chcę w spokoju dokończyć kanapkę, bez jej ówczesnego zwrócenia.- jęczę rzucając kanapkę na tacę, gdyż straciłem apetyt, przez _Michaela_ Omege-W-Wiecznej-Ruii _Clifforda_.

  
Już kolejny raz wysłuchuje jak mój przyjaciel dzieli się z nami swoimi fantazjami o mojej siostrze. Czasami zastanawiam się co mnie podkusiło, by zaprzyjaźnić się z niewyżytą Omegą. Na szczęście jest jeszcze Cal, który trzyma mnie przy zmysłach, bym nie oszalał. _Calum_ jest 100% _Betą_ , od roku. _Michael_ również, od roku, jest 100% _Omegą_ w dodatku niewyżytą. Jeszcze z żadną Alfą tego nie robił, ale szczegółowo opisuje, jak by to zrobił, co mnie i Cala przyprawia czasem o ból żołądka.

\- Ale Luke, cic nie poradzę na to, że mam mokre sny z twoją seksowną siostrą. Dzięki niej lepiej radzę sobie w czasie gorączki myśląc, o tym, jak ujeżdża... - przerywam mu zanim mógł zabrnąć ze swoimi fantazjami za daleko, przez co zwymiotuje resztę kanapki. - Dobra skończ, przez ciebie mam wrzody żołądka Mike! - chlipię zażenowany, gdyż wyobraziłem sobie scenę opowiedzianą przez Michaela.

\- Boże, jakie z was prawiczki. Przecież o takich rzeczach się mówi w naszym wieku. - nasza królewna nonszalancko odpowiada, bez skrępowania.

\- Ale nie przy jedzeniu! - krzyczymy z Calumem, jak jeden mąż, na co Mike tylko prychnął i wstał, by wyrzucić opakowanie po sałatce. Michael postanowił się odchudzać, choć już wygląda jakby go wiatr miał zmieść, jak liście z drzew.

\- Zaraz wrócę stary, kolega wysłał mi sms'a. Może nam się poszczęści i dorobimy się paru funtów. - mówi Cal podekscytowany, po czym, odchodzi od stolika.

Ostatnio coś wspominał, że jego znajomy ma dojścia. Od jakiegoś czasu poluje na jakąś fuchę, dla nas trzech. Potrzebne nam są jakieś drobne, jak każdemu nastolatkowi w naszym wieku. Mi marzy się nowy Nikon. Uwielbiam robić zdjęcia. Mój obecny sprzęt to stary aparat, który już szwankuje, przez co musiałem zrezygnować z gazetki szkolnej. Moja siostra także jest w gazetce szkolnej. Zajmuje się edycją tekstu, czasami pisze coś w swojej anonimowej rubryce. Ciiiii! Nie mówiłem wam tego.

\- Dan, mówiłem ci, że nie jestem zainteresowany. Zostaw mnie w spokój! - nagle, usłyszałem krzyk mojego przyjaciela Mike'a. Jak najprędzej wstałem i stanąłem między nim, a _Alfą_ z ostatniej klasy. Niejakim _Danem Gresham_. Osiłek z drużyny wrestlingowej. Pusty mózg, bez jakiejkolwiek szarej komórki.

\- Ej, nie słyszysz jak mówi, że masz dać mu spokój?! A może twój móżdżek nie nadąża?! - krzyczę zwracając, tym samym, uwagę wszystkich wokół.

Chyba go wkurzyłem, bo zrobił się czerwony i napiął mięśnie, a wargi tworzyły cienką linię.

\- Coś ty powiedział szczeniaku? Mam ci obić mordę? Spieprzaj zanim zginiesz! - warknął, używając głosu Alfy, przez co razem z Mikiem, wystraszyliśmy się nie na żarty. Dlaczego, aż tak to poczułem? Może to wina zbliżających się urodzin. Tak, to na pewno to.

Może dalej trząsł bym portami wraz z Michaelem, gdyby nie ratunek ze strony mojej siostry. - Zjeżdżaj stąd Dan, zanim sam zginiesz. Wierz mi, nikt po tobie nie zapłacze. - Groźna, jak zawsze, Lyd warczy ostrzegawczo na Dana.

Wszyscy ucichli za sprawą jej głosu. Moja siostra, od zawsze, była silną Alfą. Teraz, gdy zbliża się do pełnego wieku, jest prawie przerażająca! Mike normalnie zaraz się rozpłynie ze strachu, ale też rozkoszy, jak sądzę.

\- Bo co mi... - zaczyn Dan, ale nie dane było mu dokończyć, gdyż Lyd złapała go za kark i cisnęła o ziemię. Nie puszczając go schyliła się nad jego uchem i wyszeptała... - Mówiłeś coś? - pyta się szeptem, który każdy może usłyszeć.

\- N-nie... - osiłek odpowiada na jej pytanie jąkając się.

\- To dobrze. Nie chce mi się łamać paznokci, by pobić cię na kwaśne jabłko. - mówi, po czym szarpneła za jego koszulkę z logo naszej drużyny, by postawić go do pionu. - Zjeżdżaj mi z oczu i nie waż się tknąć mojego brata, lub któregoś z jego przyjaciół. - ostrzega, na co Dan kiwa głową i już go nie było. Zaraz, po tym, było słychać gwiazdy i wiwaty rzucane w stronę mojej sister.

\- Dzięki siostra, pewnie by mnie zabił, a Mike'a zgwałcił, gdyby nie ty. - dziękuję na co ona uśmiech się, przez co widać jej dołeczki w policzkach.

\- No problemo braciszku. Nikt nie będzie was krzywdzić. Nie, gdy ja tutaj jestem, nigdy. - zapewnia, podchodząc do nas i przytula nas bardzo mocno.

Myślałem, że zaraz nas zgniecie. Ma dziewczyna parę w rękach. Za to Mike był w niebo wzięty. Wprost rozpływał się ze szczęścia. Chyba mu pomogę.

\- Wiesz Lyd, zaprowadź Michaela do naszego stolika i uspokój go trochę, a ja wezmę coś do picia z bufetu. - powiedziałem do siostry, puszczając dyskretnie oczko do Mike, na co ten rumieni się rozumiejąc o co chodzi.

\- Rzeczywiście, jakiś czerwony się zrobił. Choć Mike, usiądziemy razem. - zanim Mike mógł zaprotestować, czy się odezwać, moja siostra wzięła rękę Michaela prowadząc go do stolika.

Cieszy mnie ich widok. Kto wie, może jednak będą razem? Szczerze mam taką nadzieję.

Zmierzając po jakiś napój Cal zaskoczył mnie swoją obecnością. - Zgadnij, kto załatwił nam 450 funtów na łebka, za jedną noc?! - oznajmia podekscytowany. Od razu na mojej twarzy pojawia się wielki banan, gdyż naprawdę jestem szczęśliwy. Tyle kasy nie chodzi sobie ulicą.

Gdybym wiedział, że to zmieni moje życie przygotowałbym się psychicznie na _nadchodzące zmiany_.


	3. Chapter Two

 

_**Calum Hood**_ — _Lat 17, Dojrzała Beta_

 

* * *

 

 

_Jesteś na innej drodze, ja na drodze mlecznej._  
_Chcesz mnie ściągnąć na ziemie, ale jestem wysoko w kosmosie._  
_Cholernie trudno Cię zadowolić, musimy zniszczyć ten przełącznik._  
_Jesteś z lat 70', ale ja jestem z lat 90', suko!_

 

**I** **cona Pop ft. Charli XCX**     
_I_ _Love It_

 

* * *

2

Praca się Opłaca 

* * *

 

_"Gdybym wiedział, że to zmieni moje życie przygotowałbym się psychicznie na nadchodzące zmiany"_

 

_**Luke** _ **POV.**

  
**\- WIĘC, TAK TO WYGLĄDA**. Ja z Lukem będziemy kelnerami, Mike może załapać się na pomoc kuchenną, za mniejszą stawkę. - objaśnia nam Calum. Właśnie siedzimy w czwórkę przy naszym stoliku w stołówce szkolnej. Od zawsze siedzimy w kącie, niezauważeni przez resztę.

Cal tłumaczył nam na jakiej zasadzie mamy zarobić niezłą sumkę na jakimś wielkim bankiecie. Ma zjawić się tam sama śmietanka towarzyska _Wilczego Świata_. Podobno to tylko przykrywka, by _Angielska Wilcza Rodzina Królewska_ zażegnała spory z _Królem Walijskich Wilków_. Z tego co wiem, Walijski Król ma na imię _Harry Styles_. Jest Brytyjskiej krwi ze strony prababci. Jest on również człowiekiem bez uczuć. Jego serce prawdopodobnie jest skute lodem. A to za sprawą Omegi, która zostawiła go ledwo po połączeniu. Połączenie równa się z wyrwaniem kawałka duszy, by przekazać ją tej jedynej osobie. Z chwilą, gdy ta Omega odeszła od niego, zabrała ze sobą połowę jego życia. Coś okropnego.

Dzięki temu, że Anglia chce uniknąć wojny, ja i moi przyjaciele zarobimy po 450 funtów! No może oprócz Mike. Z racji tego, że jest Omegą i to w dodatku dziewicą nie będzie miał wstępu na salę. Na bankiecie będzie roiło się od samotnych Alf. Naszej "Królewnie" pozostaje kuchnia, przez co zarobi tylko 200 funtów.

\- To niesprawiedliwe! Dlaczego mam zarobić mniej? Bo jestem Omegą?! To dyskryminujące! - Mike bardzo dobitnie wyraził swoje niezadowolenie. Czasami zachowuje się jak Księżniczka, przez co tak go nazywamy.

\- Gdybyś dał mi dokończyć Mike. Może, jeśli Josh się do jutra nie zgłosi, będzie brakować kelnera. Wtedy będę mógł wcisnąć cię na jego miejsce. Pod warunkiem, że użyjesz neutralizatora. - Hood tłumaczy spokojnie Cliffordowi.

Cal jednak dzisiaj nie zginie. Prawie brakowało, by Michael wybuchł. Wtedy lepiej chować wszystko co ma ostre krawędzie.

\- Och, chyba mam jedną buteleczkę na czarną godzinę. Zazwyczaj zapominam o zbliżającej się gorączce. Wtedy jeśli nie chce zostać zgwałcony, przez napalone Alfy zawsze mam zapas. - mówi, a jego czupryna zdaje się być jeszcze bardziej czerwona. A nie. To moja twarz tak piecze, przez co zaczynam widzieć na czerwono. On nie ma wstydu.

\- Boże, mogłeś to sobie oszczędzić Mike. - odpowiedziałem z niesmakiem. Niestety nasz Michael ma bardzo mocny zapach, przez co ma niekiedy problemy z nachalnymi Alfami. Może i jest zboczony, ale nie jest zdzirą, jak większość Omeg z naszej szkoły.

\- Szkoda. Z chęcią, bym cię zgwałciła Mike. - nagle znikąd można było usłyszeć kobiecy głos, który szeptał niezbyt dyskretnie do ucha Michaela.

Moja siostra wyraziła swoją opinię wobec mojego przyjaciela, przez co Clifford jest czerwony jak burak. Ja i Calum mamy chęć popełnić samobójstwo, byleby nie słuchać tej niewyżytej dwójki.

\- Wynajmij pokój w hotelu, a nie tak przy ludziach, błagam. - jęczy Calum. Jesteśmy obaj zdesperowani, by pozbyć się tych dwóch. Dobrali się nie ma co. Niewyżyta Alfa i zboczona Omega.

\- Zazdrościcie nam i tyle. Nawet nie wiecie, jak cudownie czuć zapach Omegi. Tym bardziej jeśli ma tak piękny zapach jak Michael. - Lydia mruknęła do rozanielonego Mike, który chyba zaraz spłonie. Wygląda, jak rozgrzany do czerwoności piec.

\- A zapach Alfy, jest po prostu boski! Taki ostry, ale też cholernie pociągający. Tym bardziej, jeśli jest się taką Alfą jak Lyd. Im Alfa jest silniejsza, tym zapach bardziej pociągający. - odpiera szczęśliwie Mike. Można, być jeszcze bardziej czerwonym? W przypadku Michaela, jak widać można.

\- Oj. Jesteś słodki! Chciałoby się ciebie schrupać. - moja siostra, jeszcze nigdy tak nie mówiła do nikogo. To zadziwiające.

\- T-tylko tak m-mówisz... - jąka się zawstydzony Clifford.

\- A, gdzież bym mogła. Naprawdę, nie chciałabym wypuszczać cię z łóż... to znaczy z rąk! Tak. Nie wypuściła bym cię z rąk, zdecydowanie. - poprawiła się w ostatniej chwili.

Czy Lydia Hemmings właśnie się zarumieniła? Ktoś to nakręcił?! Proszę niech, ktoś powie, że tak!

\- Wiesz Luke, może zostawmy te gruchające gołąbki razem i zbierajmy się na kółko plastyczne. - proponuję trochę zażenowany Cal.

No tak. Kółko plastyczne! Zapomniałbym. Mike chodzi razem z nami, ale jak widać ma teraz lepsza rzeczy do roboty. Właśnie razem z moją bliźniaczką chichotają jak szaleni i nawet nie zwracają na nas uwagi. Cóż, mówiłem jak Alfy i Omegi są dziwne?

\- Ta, masz rację Cal. Zbieramy się. Niech sobie gruchają. - klepie go w ramię zabierając placek i tacę, którą muszę odnieść.

Z dwojga złego, naprawdę cieszę się z ich powodu. Może będą parą? Fajnie by było, mieć przyjaciela za szwagra. Lydia jest dobrą Alfą i wiem, że nie skrzywdzi Mike. Prędzej zabiłaby każdego, kto chciałby go skrzywdzić . Zobaczymy co czas przyniesie.

* * *

 

  
Prawie skończyliśmy lekcje. Z racji tego, że jest piątek nie muszę martwić się o to, jak jutro miałbym wstać po nocnej zmianie w pracy. Cal zdążył nas poinformować, że kończymy o piątej nad ranem. Mamy pomóc, przy sprzątaniu i może zarobić trochę więcej niż 450 funtów. Mike jednak załapie się na większą sumę. Josh się nie zjawi, gdyż ma nadzór policyjny, za włamanie do sklepu spożywczego. Nie mam pojęcia z kim nasz Calum przebywa, gdy akurat nie ma go z nami. Lepiej nie pytać.

\- Przyjadę po was o wpół do piątej. Aby ze wszystkim się wyrobić, przed ósmą lepiej stawić się wcześniej. Wszystkie szychy zaczną się zjeżdżać, przed ósmą. O północy zacznie się puszczanie fajerwerków za przedstawicieli _Królewskiej Wilczej Szlachty_ i wszystkich krajów, przez nich zamieszkałych, które nie mają ochoty na wojnę. Wtedy właśnie zacznie się jazda bez trzymanki. Większość z nich zapewne, będzie już nieźle wstawiona. - Calum tłumaczy nam punkt, po punkcie cały schemat naszej dzisiejszej pracy.

Już wszystko jest zaplanowane. Powiem Papie, że idę na nocowanie razem z Mike'm do Caluma. On od razu daje się nabrać, dzięki czemu ja, będę miał wymarzonego Nikona. Świetny plan.

\- Wszystko jasne? Jeśli tak, ja już ruszam. - odmachał mi i Mike'owi zanim odjechał autem w swoją stronę.

Farciarz. On ma już auto, a my z Michael'em musimy czekać jeszcze rok na prawko. Ja dopiero będę zdawać, a Mike zawalił swoje pierwsze podejście do egzaminu. Po za tym, Cal miał jeszcze większe szczęście, gdy odziedziczył po dziadku auto, którym teraz się wozi. Może nie jest najnowszej marki, ale to jednak coś. Ja będę mógł tylko pomarzyć. Chyba, że forsa będzie spadać z nieba.

\- Luke, co tak źle wyglądasz? Jakbyś zaraz miał zemdleć. Co ci jest? - pyta zmartwiony Mike.

Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że od jakiś dwóch dni, coraz częściej boli mnie głowa i mam zawroty. Czasami, mam nagły napad ciepła w moim ciele. Jakby ogień w sekundzie przepływa, przez moje ciało, ale prawie niezauważalnie. Po tym, mam zawroty głowy, przez co czuję nieznośne pulsowanie, pod czaszką.

\- Nic takiego Mike. Tylko głowa mnie boli. Zaraz przejdzie. - zapewniam go choć i tak nadal się martwił. Omegi i ich wrażliwość.

\- Długo masz "tylko" bóle głowy? - docieka zakładając ręce, przy czym wygląda, jak typowy rodzic.

Patrzy na mnie, jak mój Papa, gdy się o mnie martwi. Staje przede mną, używając "matczynego wzroku", który pali. Nawet stoi w ten sam sposób co Papa. Opiera ciężar ciała na jednej nodze i kładzie ręce na biodra. Kilka gapiów się na nas patrzy, przez co w końcu pękam. To przerażające! Brał lekcje "Jak być surową matką"?

\- Ok! Ok! Wszystko ci wyjaśnię! Tylko... nie patrz tak na mnie. To boli! Po za tym ludzie się gapią. - syczę to ostatnie w jego kierunku.

\- O to mi chodziło. A teraz idziemy do kawiarni za rogiem. Wyjaśnisz mi wszystko. - zaćwierkał wesoło, gdy postawił na swoim. Normalnie jak Papa. To przerażające!

Parę minut później siedzimy naprzeciwko siebie w kawiarni do której chodzimy zazwyczaj. Zamówiliśmy już nasze napoje. Mike, jak zwykle Cappuccino, a ja Latte Macchiato. Gdy tu przychodzimy kelner od razu wie co podać. To nasza rutyna.

\- No więc. Co się z tobą takiego dzieje, o czym nie chciałeś powiedzieć swojemu przyjacielowi? - pyta Michael, opierając podbródek o złączone dłonie, łokcie ma oparte o stolik, przez co pochyla się lekko do przodu.

Nie lubię, kiedy Mike'owi włącza się tryb "super mama". Cóż, jak obiecałem powiem mu. Co z tego, że mnie do tego zmusił. To nic takiego. Tylko głupio się martwi.

\- Więc. Od paru dni męczą mnie bóle głowy i chcę mi się spać. Przesypiam całą noc i połowę dnia, jeśli mam wolne. Nawet teraz mógłbym pójść spać, jednak wiem, że gdybym się położył to pewnie nie wstałbym już do rana. Po za tym, czasami mam takie nagłe napady ciepła rozpływające się po całym moim ciele. Jest to ledwo zauważalny przepływ ciepła. Gdyby ciepło to nie było tak przejmujące w ogóle bym tego nie zarejestrował. Po tym, mam zazwyczaj bóle głowy, ale one pojawiają się nawet bez tego. Teraz już wiesz? Tylko się nie martw. To na pewno jest związane z moimi urodzinami, które na marginesie są jutro.- mówię, po czym, na parę minut zapadła cisza, która zakłócona została przyjściem kelnerki z naszymi zamówieniami. Po jej odejściu pierwszy odezwał się Mike.

\- Luke, nie wiem, co mam ci doradzić. To bardzo dziwne. Widzisz, ja miałem takie objawy, przed 16 urodzinami i pierwszą przemianą z tym związaną. Wtedy też, jakby moje ciało przygotowywało się na pierwszą gorączkę... - tłumaczy, na co ja mu przerywam zadając pytanie. - Myślałem, że miałeś ją już po 11 roku życia. Nie było tak?

\- Bo tak było! Ale nie czułem i nie przechodziłem jej prawidłowo. Nie tak, jak dojrzała Omega. Moja mama tłumaczyła mi to, przed pierwszą przemianą, gdy widziała u mnie te objawy, które teraz masz ty. - odpowiada zaczynając mieszać swój napój.

Teraz jestem zdezorientowany. Czyli, że niby ja jestem... nie to niedorzeczne!

\- Mike. Nie pieprz bzdur. Mówisz tak, jakbym to ja miał być... - przerywa mi od razu. - Nie mówię tak! To tylko spekulacje. Nie masz się o co martwić, przecież jesteś Betą. - zapewnia mnie.

No tak. Co ja sobie myślę! Chyba ten ból sprawa, że mówię od rzeczy. Tym bardziej, że nieświadomie zadałem pytanie Michaelowi za które powinienem sprzedać sobie kopa w dupę.

\- Czym niby różni się gorączka, przed przemianą od tej po przemianie? - mogę dostrzec te iskierki radości w oczach Mike, po zadaniu tego pytania. Przecież może podzielić się ze mną, czymś tak dla niego ważnym. Idę się powiesić

\- Gdy miałem gorączki, przed przemianą czułem tylko wilgoć w majtkach i lekkie ciepło w podbrzuszu. Gdyby nie to, że Alfy mogłyby mnie wyczuć nie zostałbym w domu na czas gorączki. Bywało nudno, jak cholera w tamtym okresie, gdy musiałem siedzieć w domu nawet i tydzień. Jednak, gdy dostałem pierwszej gorączki dwa dni po przemianie czułem się, jak nie ja. To znaczy, nigdy nie czułem takiej potrzeby, by ktoś inny mnie dotykał, całował i tak dalej. Była ta sama wilgoć w majtkach, tylko większa. Do tego wręcz bolesne i przyjemne zarazem odczucie chcicy, której nie można kontrolować. Dołująca pustka w tobie, jakby brakowało ci czegoś.... dużego. Ciepło rozpływające się, po całym twoim ciele i duszy. Tak przejmującego i bolesnego doznania, nikt nie może zrozumieć, przez samo opisanie tego. To trzeba poczuć. - mówi prawie z namaszczeniem, a w jego oczach można dojrzeć iskierki podekscytowania.

Nie wiem, co na to odpowiedzieć. Muszę przyznać, że zaciekawiło mnie to, co powiedział mi Mike. Nie przyznam się jednak do tego, przed nikim. Tym bardziej, przed Michaelem. Czemu? Bo będzie chciał podzielić się tym również z Calumem, przez co Hood zapewne, będzie chciał mi skopać dupę.

\- Wow, Mike zaskoczyłeś mnie. - wymusiłem w końcu z siebie, gdy on czekał na moją reakcję.

\- Nareszcie, któryś z waszej dwójki mnie rozumie... - nie dałem mu dokonać. - Mógłbyś zostać poetą! Naprawdę, minąłeś się z powołaniem Michaelu Cliffordzie! W tak dogłębny sposób, opowiedzieć o czymś tak nieistotnym? Brawo! - wcale tak nie myślę, po prostu chciałem ukryć swoje zażenowanie.

Widząc jego minę "Zamknij się, bo zabiję cię moim wzrokiem" mam wrażenie, że zachowałem się jak dupek, przez co czuję się jak gówno.

\- Jesteś chujem Hemmo. Idę stąd. - obraził się, jak mała dziewczynka. Przejdzie mu. Jak mu fundnę żelki Haribo, to się uspokoi.

\- Mike nie obrażaj się! I nie nazywaj mnie Hemmo. Nienawidzę tego przezwiska, dobrze o tym wiesz!!!

\- Trzeba było o tym myśleć przedtem! - krzyczy zły jak osa.

Co ja z nim mam. Ale hej! Przestała mnie boleć głowa! Ten dzień zapowiada się zajebiście, mimo wszystko.

* * *

 

  
Siedzimy właśnie z Mike'em w salonie. Jego rodzice są na jakiejś kolacji, czy coś. Czekamy na sms'a od Caluma, by wiedzieć, kiedy wyjść, przed dom. Ciekawe, jak to wszystko, będzie wyglądało. Szczerze, jestem cholernie podekscytowany. Nie tylko, będziemy wśród wysoko postawionych Wilków, ale też samej Szlachty. Calum powiedział, że będziemy mogli załapać się na parę drogich dań, czy win i napojów, które im zostaną. Znając życie, grube ryby i Arystokracja będzie bardziej preferować trunki wysokoprocentowe, niż drogie posiłki, czy lekko Alkoholowe napoje. Idioci. Niby bogaci, a jednak głupi.

\- Kiedy się wreszcie zjawi? Ja tu się marnuje! - biadoli Mike rzucając gazetą telewizyjną o stolik kawowy.

 _"Gdybyś wiedział jak to zabrzmiało pewnie schowałbyś się pod glebę."_ \- myślę sobie.

\- Powiedział, że napisze, więc nie marudź jaśnie Panie Mike Clifford z domu Duży Czerwony Pies - chichram się pod nosem. Wiem, że to wredne, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Gdybyście widzieli jego minę. Komiczna.

\- Zabije cię! Wiesz, że tego nienawidzę! Wcale nie wyglądam jak ten durny pies z tej idiotycznej bajki! - oburzył się, a jego twarz poczerwieniała ze złości.

Zacząłem śmiać się uciekając jednocześnie, przed mordem ze strony Mike. Rechotałem jak psychopata, a Mike biegał za mną. I może biegali byśmy jak te debile, gdyby nie SMS od Hooda informujący, że czeka na nasze szacowne dupy, przed domem. Musieliśmy zrezygnować z naszej zabawy.

\- No panienki, czas zarobić kasę wraz z tatusiem! - zaraz, po tym, jak wyszliśmy z domu, przywitał nas jak zawsze idiotyczny tekst w wykonaniu króla idiotów Caluma.

\- Zamknij rzesz się debilu! Sąsiedzi nie muszą słyszeć, że się pojawiłeś Panie Jestem Debilem I Wszystkim To Pokaże. - beszta go Clifford na co Hood zrobił obrażoną minę jak u pięciolatka, nic nie mówiąc. Po paru przepychankach z Michaelem o miejsce z przodu, którą on wygrał (wredota zawsze ma szczęście) i kilku próbach udobruchania obrażonego Hooda z dobrym skutkiem (żelki haribo są lepsze na przeprosiny, niż Mersi) dojechaliśmy w wyznaczone miejsce. To jakiś hotel z restauracją i różnymi innymi bajerami. Aż krzyczy _"Nie masz wstępu, zwykły śmiertelniku"._

\- No chłopaki, spinamy dupy i do roboty. Przed nami ciężka noc. - mówiąc to, wysiada z auta, a ja i Michael, zaraz za nim, podążyliśmy w stronę tylnego wejścia dla personelu.


	4. Chapter Three

 

**Louis Tomlinson** — _33 letnia Omega. Ojciec Lydii i Luke._

 

**••** **•**

  
_W momencie w którym ktoś wspomniał, że jesteś całkiem sam mogłem poczuć wszystkie kłopoty przepływające przez twoje żyły._  
_Teraz wiem, że nad tym panujesz._  
_Ten nieodebrany telefon, zaczął to wszystko, a papierosy nie pozwalają mi przestać myśleć o tym gdzie jesteś._  
_Nie odpuszczaj, panuj nad tym._

**Tom Walker**     
_Leave The Light On._

 

* * *

3

Nostalgiczne Wspomnienia

* * *

 

_**Louis** _ **POV.**

 

_[Parę Godzin Wcześniej_  
_Tego Samego Dnia]_

  
**DZIECI** , **SĄ MOIMI NAJDROŻSZYMI SKARBAMI**. Więc, co mam uczynić, aby zaczęły sprzątać po sobie? Mają dwie lewe ręce w tej dziedzinie, a żeby utrzymać porządek, robię to za nich. Ich pokoje to istne pobojowiska. Przymykam jednak, na to, oko. Nadal są młodzi i mają dużo czasu na dorosłe zachowania. Pamiętam do dziś, jak moja siostra Lotte (która jest Betą) miała w swoim pokoju nieporządek. Zawsze po niej sprzątałem. Byłem jedyną Omegą w domu pełnym Bet. Moja rodzina składała się z rodziców i dwóch sióstr. Teraz zapewne mam cztery siostry. Mama była w bliźniaczej ciąży, gdy uciekłem z domu, jak jakiś szczeniak. Nie żałuję tego, gdyż w czasie mojego młodzieńczego buntu, poznałem miłość swojego życia - pierwszą i jedyną.

Pamiętam, do dziś, jak poznałem go nie wiedząc kim, tak naprawdę, jest. Podróżował, w tamtym czasie, po całym świecie mówiąc o odnalezieniu siebie. Teraz, kiedy tak patrzę na nasze zdjęcie, które mi pozostało, myślę sobie, że po prostu chciał poszaleć, zanim dopadną go obowiązki związane z przejęciem tronu.

Czemu wzięło mnie nostalgiczne wspomnienia? Sprzątając strych (O co prosiłem moje wiecznie zmęczone dzieci, nie doczekując się rezultatów) znalazłem w pudle dawne pamiątki z podróży, należące do mnie i mojej Alfy. Zdjęcie, które trzymam w ręce, zrobiono w Indiach. Pamiętam jak chciałem kiedyś zwiedzić ten kraj. On spełnił moje życzenie, po miesiącu naszej znajomości. Będąc młodą i głupią Omegą, uległem sile i doświadczeniu jakim dysponował. Był starszą, o trzy lata, Alfą i miał na mnie duży wpływ. Teraz wiem, jak naiwny byłem. Nikt nie zna mojej tajemnicy, nawet moje dzieci. Jedyną osobą, która zna całą prawdę, jest Niall. Pomagał mi i był zawsze przy mnie, gdy tego potrzebowałem. Dzieci myślą, że ich ojciec był dobrą Alfę, która zginęła w wypadku samochodowym. Prawda jednak jest inna. Gdyby dowiedzieli się prawdy, nie chcę wiedzieć, jakby zareagowali. Nie mogę stracić ich zaufania, gdyż są dla mnie wszystkim.

Patrząc na fotografię przedstawiającą moją młodszą osobę w ramionach mężczyzny górującego nade mną, myślę sobie, że byłem wtedy naprawdę szczęśliwy. Zdjęcie było zrobione, coś około, siedemnaście lat temu. Pamiętam późniejszy ból, jednak przed tym, jak całe moje życie zmieniło się o 180°, było wspaniale. Uśmiechałem się, tak bardzo i tak często - aż do teraz to czuję.

Może dlatego, Bóg pomyślał, że wykorzystałem swoją dawkę śmiechu, na jedno życie? Miałem wtedy dłuższe, bardziej niesforne, kasztanowe włosy. On, za to, posiadał długie ciemnobrązowe loki, aż do ramion, które wręcz ubóstwiałem. Pojedyńcze pasma przechodziły, przez palce, jak jedwab. Te uczucie łaskotania, gdy ich właściciel nachylał się, by wyszeptać mi do ucha, któryś raz z kolei, jak bardzo mnie kocha. Najbardziej jednak kochałem jego oczy, o pięknym odcieniu zieleni. Lyd odziedziczyła po nim kolor tęczówek, jedna to jedno oko Luke najlepiej odzwierciedla, sposób w jaki światło odbija się w tej zieleni. Gdy moja Alfa była szczęśliwa, jego oczy świeciły się żywą zielenią. Jego uśmiech był wyjątkowy, gdyż z każdym prawdziwym uśmiechem pojawiały się dwa dołeczki w policzkach, które ubóstwiałem. Ubóstwiam to jak widząc uśmiech Lydii wiedzę w niej swoją Alfę. Lydia ma jeden z dołeczków w prawym policzku...

\- Papa, gdzie jesteś!?... Ahh, mam cię! Co tutaj porabiasz?... Kurczę, miałem posprzątać strych, przepraszam!... - moją nostalgię przerwał Luke.

Jak spostrzegłem, musiał przebiec maraton, gdyż był zdyszany, jakby przed chwilą walczył o medal na olimpiadzie.

\- Czegóż to, mój synu, oczekujesz od Papy? - zadaje pytanie, unosząc jedną brew ku górze, na co mój syn speszył się trochę, drapiąc tył głowy. To jego nerwowy nawyk.

Przez szesnaście lat wychowania tej rozszalałej dwójki, nauczyłem się, kiedy czegoś chcą, lub ode mnie oczekują. Gdy chcą gdzieś iść, muszę wiedzieć dokładnie, gdzie zamierzają pójść i z kim. Wiedzą dobrze, jak się o nich martwię. Jestem nadopiekuńczy, ale kto Omedze zabroni?

\- Czemu, od razu zakładasz, że czegoś od ciebie chcę? - powiedział urażony, choć widać, tą jego minę niewiniątka.

\- Nie urodziłem was wczoraj, kochanie. No to mów, o co chodzi, tym razem, gdzie chcesz iść? - mówię, odnosząc kolejne pudło na miejsce.

Luke uśmiecha się słodko, po czym, zaczął bujać się lekko na piętach, trzymając ręce za plecami. Zawsze tak robił, od dzieciństwa, gdy chciał mnie o coś zapytać, nie będąc pewnym, czy się zgodzę.

\- Bo widzisz... Calum chce zrobić dzisiaj maraton naszych ulubionych filmów i chciałem się zapytać, czy miałbyś coś przeciwko temu, bym dzisiaj u niego nocował? Proszę!... Będę grzeczny, obiecuję. - zrobił minę zbitego szczeniaka, a mi serce zmiękło.

Co ja z nimi mam. Nie mogę zabronić im spotkań z przyjaciółmi. Są już na tyle dorośli, by wiedzieć, jak o siebie zadbać. Od jutra, w 100%, będą należeć do Wilczego Świta. Lydia za niedługo znajdzie swoją drugą połowę, z którą się złączy. Będzie miała z nią dzieci. Pozostanie mi Luke, choć też nie wiadomo na jak długo. Jest kochany i może znaleźć sobie kogoś kto pokocha go całym sercem. Może nawet znaleźć kogoś szybciej, niż jego siostra, przez co zostanę sam, jak palec. Mój ukochany okazał się być kimś, na kogo nie mogłem liczyć, gdyż pochodzimy z dwóch różnych światów. Łączy nas jedynie fakt, iż mamy razem dzieci..

Spoglądając na fotografię, widzę kędzierzawego chłopaka, którego niegdyś kochałem całym sobą, teraz czuję pustkę, jednak miłość nie przeminęła. Wiem, że to mnie wyniszcza, ale nie potrafię zmusić się, do tego, by zapomnieć. Serce nie zapomina.

\- Papo, kto to jest? Ten facet na zdjęciu, obok ciebie. Wygląda jak męska wersja Lydii! - podskakuje w miejscu na słowa Luke.

Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że mój syn nadal tu jest. Cholera, widział zdjęcie na, którym jestem z jego ojcem! Luke, a tym bardziej Lydia, która robiła reportaż o zbliżającym się spotkaniu Wilczej Szlachty, nie powinni widzieć tego zdjęcia! Co mam teraz zrobić?!

\- Papo, to nasz ojciec? Czemu tak pobladłeś? Coś ci jest, coś cię boli?! - Luke zaczął panikować. Pewnie tak pobladłem, że wyglądam jak ściana.

\- N-nie, nic mi nie jest, synku. Co d-do tej nocki u Caluma. Możesz iść, tylko uważaj na siebie. Ja muszę... zaraz to znaczy... - zacząłem się płatać w słowach. Nie wiedziałem, jak z tego wybrnąć.

\- Papciu, to nasz ojciec, prawda? - zapytał spokojnie, zanim podszedł do mnie, by wtulić się w mój bok. Łzy mimowolnie spłynęły po moich policzkach.

\- Tak, to wasz ojciec. - potwierdzam, po czym, przytulam się do Luka jeszcze bardziej.

\- Mówiłeś przecież, że nie posiadasz żadnych zdjęć z młodość, tym bardziej z naszym zmarłym ojcem - dopytuje, na co ja myślę, nad tym, co mam teraz zrobić, jak z tego wybrnąć.

Nie powiem mu prawdy, ale nie będę całkowicie kłamał. Potwierdzę, iż facet na zdjęciu to ich ojciec, a resztę przemilczę. Niech nadal sądzą, że Harry nie żyje, a imię ich taty to Joshua Hemmings. Zwykły księgowy z zamiłowaniem do rachunków.

\- Znalazłem je, robiąc porządki. Było w jednym z pudeł. - powiedziałem spokojnie, ścierając łzy, które zdążyły spłynąć po policzkach.

\- Byliście tutaj bardzo młodzi. Kiedy to było? - "W czasach, gdy wszystko było prostsze" myślę sobie, odpowiadając: - Jakieś osiemnaście lat temu. Nie pamiętam dokładnie. Zdjęcie zrobione zostało w Indiach, podczas Święta Diwali.

Pamiętam, jak byłem zachwycony tymi światłami i kolorami. Zawsze marzyłem, o tym, by obchodzić Święto Diwali. Niezapomniane przeżycie.

\- Co to takiego, te całe Święto Diwa... coś tam? - pyta, opierając podbródek o moje ramię. Jest w moim wzroście, przez co, winię siebie, o to, że odziedziczył po mnie wrost.

\- Diwali kochanie, to hinduistyczne święto światła. Jest to święto ruchome, trwające pięć dni. Chciałbym byś kiedyś z siostrą zobaczył, to co ja, na własne oczy. - mówię nostalgicznie, wspominając ten okres w swoim życiu.

Te dni już nie wrócą, powtarzam sobie. Bardzo tęsknię za tym, jednak nie mogę pozwolić sobie na zagłębienie się w przeszłość. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, z tego, jak bardzo to boli.

\- Musiałeś być bardzo szczęśliwy. Widzę, jaką masz minę, gdy o tym wspominasz. - stwierdza, spoglądając na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem.

Nie mogę się z nim nie zgodzić. Jest mi cholernie ciężko, ale kochałem tamte chwile i tęsknię za nimi. Bardzo mocno, jak widać.

\- Oj tak, synku. Żebyś tylko wiedziała, jak bardzo. - odpieram, wzdychająca na wspomnienia tamtych lat.

Przez chwilę staliśmy w takiej pozycji, przytuleni do siebie, aż dzwonek telefonu Luke'a przerwał naszą chwilę.

\- Mike pyta się, czy zgodziłeś się pościć mnie na noc, jeśli nie, to przyjdzie i użyje swojego uroku na tobie, byś się zgodził. - oznajmia Luke, czytają treść SMS-a, na co, roześmiałem się głośno.

Kocham Mike'a i Caluma, jak własne dzieci. Wiem, że Mike potrafi być przekonujący.

\- Idź już, nie mam zamiaru być ofiarą rzucanych, przez niego uroków. Jeszcze nie doszedłem do siebie po ostatnim razie. - zachichotaliśmy z Luke'm na wspomnienie ostatniego nocowania.

Zanim jednak wyszedł, zatrzymałem go. - Nie mów siostrze, że znalazłem to zdjęcie. Nie wspominaj również o naszej rozmowie. Wiesz jaka jest wrażliwa, jeśli chodzi o temat dotyczący waszego ojca. - proszę, gdyż, po części, to prawda. Poza tym, Lyd na prawdę nie może zobaczyć tego zdjęcia, z wiadomych przyczyn.

\- Yhm, jasne. Nic nie powiem. - obiecuje, trochę speszony.

Ulżyło mi od razu. Wszystko, by się posypało, gdyby Lydia zobaczyła to zdjęcie. Nie mam zamiaru do tego dopuścić. Nie, póki mam coś do powiedzenia.

\- Uważaj na siebie kochanie i zadzwoń, gdy będziesz już u Calum'a! - krzyczę, zanim znika z mojego pola widzenia.

\- Tak Papo, nie martw się! - odpowiada, po czym, już go nie ma.

Czemu, mam wrażenie, że nie mówi mi prawdy? Chyba jestem przewrażliwiony. To pewnie wina tego durnego zdjęcia znalezionego na strachu. W dodatku, dzisiaj jest wielki Bankiet zorganizowany, przez Króla Wilków z Anglii, na którym pojawi się osoba, o której powinienem zapomnieć...

Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak zapomnieć o swojej Alfie i ojcu swoich dzieci. Wtedy, byłoby łatwiej...

* * *

 

 

 _Mógł mieć miejsce taki czas, kiedy się zdradziłem_  
_Och, dawno temu miałbym to zupełnie gdzieś_  
_Ale teraz_  
_Jesteśmy tutaj_  
_Więc czego ode mnie chcesz?_  
_Czego ode mnie chcesz?_

**Adam Lambert**     
_Whataya Want From Me_

 

* * *

 

_**Luke** _ **POV.**

 

_[Chwila Obecna]_

  
**PRZYPOMNIAŁEM SOBIE** **ZDARZENIE** , które miało miejsce dzisiaj. Nadal mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie, jakby nie był ze mną, do końca, szczery. Dlaczego miałoby kłamać? Papa jest szczery do bólu, jeszcze nigdy nas nie okłamał. Przynajmniej tak było, aż do teraz.

Z mojego zamyślenia wyrwał mnie szef dzisiejszej ochrony. Jak się dowiedziałem, cały hotel, wraz z restauracją, został wykupiony na całe trzy dni. Zameldowani są tutaj wszyscy goście dzisiejszej imprezy. Wiadomo, że będzie też ochrona. Ten gostek, który przyszedł nas przeszukać, został wynajęty, przez właściciela hotelu. Panowie o różnych ubiorach, takiej samej wadze i posturze, która mówi nie _zbliżaj się, bo zginiesz_ , przyszli jako osobna ochrona. Inaczej nazywani są Osobistą Strażą, służącą swoim panom. Każdy nosił inny herb, przynależący do poszczególnego Rodu.

Najwięcej straży stało w pobliżu wejścia. Byli oni ubrani w ciemno niebieskie garnitury. Już widzę mojego Papę, jak skacze z radości na widok tych niebieskich garniturów. Tak, Louis Tomlinson wręcz ubóstwa niebieski kolor i wszystkie jego odcienie. Niebieski to jego kolor.

\- Ej ty, mały. Ruszaj się, nie mamy całego dnia. - usłyszałem szefa ochrony.

Tak się zamyśliłem, że nie zauważyłem, jak wszyscy pracownicy pomocniczy zostali sprawdzeni. Teraz mamy rozdzielić się na wyznaczone stanowiska. Ja, Calum i Mike będziemy pomagać, jak wszyscy inny. Pomagaliśmy, przy takich rzeczach, jak sprawdzenie, czy wszystko na sali jest na swoim miejscu, lub pomaganie w kuchni. Potem wracamy na salę, by usługiwać gościom, wraz z innymi kelnerami pracującymi w hotelu.

Z tego, co wiem, gość specjalny pojawi się dopiero o północy. Jutro mają zaś odbyć się debaty, na temat tego, czy dojdzie do waśni, lub pogodzą się i będzie pokój. Mam nadzieję na to drugie. Król Tomas Irwin, przywódca Wilków z Anglii, jest bardzo dobrym władcą, który nie szuka sporów. Nie można tego samego powiedzieć, o Królu Styles'a, jest on bez serca. Słyszałem również, że szuka byle pretekstu do wojny. Nie mam pojęcia czemu, jak z resztą większość ludzi.

\- Ok ludzie! Zostaną wam przydzielone poszczególne obowiązki, na co najmniej godzinę. Będziecie jedynie pomocnikami pracowników hotelu "Royalties". Potem zajmiecie stanowiska, na które załapaliście się przy zapisach. Z tego, co wiem, są tutaj trzej chłopcy, którzy będą kelnerami tej nocy. - tutaj, zwrócił się do mnie i moich przyjaciół.

\- Który z was, to Omega? - starszy przeleciał wzrokiem, po naszych twarzach.

Nawet nie musieliśmy odpowiadać, gdyż Mike'a nie można przypisać do innej tabeli. On promienieje swoją Omegą. Nawet bez zapachu, którego aktualnie nie czuć za sprawą neutralizatora, można łatwo zgadnąć, jaką drugą płeć posiada.

\- Lepiej nie wychylaj się, za bardzo, przed szereg, jeśli jeszcze chcesz pozostać wolną Omegą. - powiedział, po czym, wyszedł z szatni. Jeszcze nie zakładaliśmy uniformów, żeby ich nie pobrudzić.

\- No to, do roboty! Będziemy mieli jej, po dziurki w nosie, dzisiejszej nocy. - powiedział Calum, na co każdy odpowiedział zgodne "Tak jest".

Słowa Cal'a nie do końca mnie zmobilizowały, więc sam spróbowałem dać sobie mentalnego kopa. - _Myśl o nowym Nikonie. Pomyśl, że będziesz miał wymarzony aparat._ \- Pomogło!

* * *

 

  
\- Ja pierdole, zmachałem się! Muszę w końcu odstawić fajki. - Dylan, w dość elokwentny sposób, wyraził swoje samopoczucie.

Szczerze, gdybym miał opisać swoje samopoczucie, też użyłbym właśnie tych słów, oprócz tej części o fajkach. Nigdy nie paliłem i nie mam zamiaru brać tego świństwa do ust.

Z Cal'em i Mike'm zapoznaliśmy się z dziesięciorgiem innych pracowników, dorabiających dzisiejszej nocy. Liczba pracowników hotelu wynosi ponad 100 osób, niektórych z nich, również poznaliśmy pomiędzy przerwami. Wszyscy tutaj są bardzo sympatyczni, tylko niektórzy sprawiają kłopoty. Okazuje się, że Michael jest jedyną Omegą, na tym pokładzie, przez co czuje się, jak świeża polędwica, podana wygłodniałym Wilkom. Ja i Calum pilnujemy go, jak oka w głowie.

\- Teraz dopiero zacznie się rollercoaster, panienki. To, co robiliście, przez ostatnią godzinę, było jedynie rozgrzewką. - na słowa pani Mark's, managerki hotelu, wszyscy zgodnie zajęczeli z rezygnacji. Niektórzy, nawet przeklinali, pod nosem.

\- Dobra, idźcie przebrać się w uniformy i ruszajcie na salę z uśmiechem. Zaraz zacznie się podawanie jedzenia. - te słowa skierowane zostały w stronę naszej trójki.

 _Myśl o aparacie, myśl o nowym cudeńku technologii fotograficznej. Masz już go na wyciągnięcie ręki, Luke. Weź się w garść!_ \- Ach, ciekawe na jak długo wystarczy mi ta mantra.

\- Ej ty! zanieś to w wyznaczone miejsce. Idź za Ian'em. Będziecie obsługiwać ten stolik. - jeden z pracowników pokazuje mi podział stolików. Wskazał na jeden rządek, ale i tak nie zapamiętałem, gdzie dokładnie.

\- O-ok... - zamrugałem zdezelowany, przytakując jedynie.

Boże, ledwo nadążam. Gdyby nie Ian (który jest na tyle sympatyczny, iż pomaga mi jednocześnie wykonując swoją pracę) nie dałbym rady. Poległbym w pierwszej bitwie.

\- Dobrze ci idzie, tylko nie stresuj się po daremnie. To nie takie trudne jeśli się już załapie. Gorzej by było, gdyby zaczęli składać własne zamówienia. Wszystkie dania zostały już dawno wybrane, nie stresuj się. - zapewnił mnie Ian.

Gdyby to było takie proste. - Postaram się, jak mogę. Dziękuję ci, za pomoc. - odpowiadam jednak.

\- Nie ma za co. Teraz choć, zaniesiemy deser. Potem, jedynie będziesz chodzić z tacą z przekąskami. - poklepał mnie po ramieniu, po czym, skierowaliśmy się po desery.

Ian to naprawdę złoty chłopak. Wygląd, też ma, niczego sobie. Wysoki, dość umięśniony, ale nie przesadnie, o brązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Normalnie bóstwo! Aż dziwi mnie fakt, że jest tylko człowiekiem. Na mnie nie spojrzałby, jak na potencjalnego partnera, daje sobie głowę uciąć. Zostaje mi jedynie, o nim, pomarzyć.

Tak przeleciały nam kolejne godziny, aż wybiła północ. Oznacza to, iż pojawi się Przywódcy Walijskich Wilków - Król Harry Edward Styles. Zanim jednak zaczęły się ostatnie przygotowania, parę minut, przed wielkim wydarzeniem, zdyszana kierowniczka hotelu kazała mi zanieść Whisky z lodem, do jednego z apartamentów. Nie byłoby, w tym, nic złego, gdyby nie obstawa jaka mnie eskortowała, przez całą drogę do pokoju. Nie odezwałem się jednak ani słowem. Zanim przeszedłem zrealizowania zamówienia, poinformowałem Cal'a i Mike'a, że muszę zanieść zamówienia do apartamentu i zaraz wracam.

Będąc, przed drzewami najdroższego apartamentu, w tym hotelu, usłyszałem podniesione głosy z drugiej strony. Ktoś się kłócił zawzięcie. Zanim wszedłem słyszałem, jak coś ląduje z hukiem na ziemi, przez co podskoczył ze strachu. O mało nie upuściłem tacy z pieprzonym Whisky.

Nie pewnie wszedłem do pokoju. Będąc w środku nie zauważyłem nikogo w przed pokoju, co oznacza, że gość przeniósł się ze swoją złością, do innego pokoju dzięki czemu odetchnąłem z ulgą. Odstawiłem tacę, wyciągnąłem kryształową szklankę z kredensu, wrzuciłem parę kostek lodu zalewając dużą ilością trunku. Jak poinstruowała mnie Pani menager.

Jednak, nie byłbym sobą, gdybym czegoś nie spieprzył. Nim mogłem skierować się w stronę wyjścia, usłyszałem hałas dobiegający z sypialni. Mimowolnie obróciłem się, by zobaczyć co się dzieje, przez co zahaczyłem o stolik, zrzucając wszystko co się na nim znajdowało. Ze strachu krzyknąłem nie męsko.

\- Co tam się dzieje! - usłyszałem ten sam głos, który był powodem mojej ciekawości.

Cholera, już jestem trupem. Nie myśląc dłużej, w sekundzie byłem na klęczkach, by pozbierać pozostałości po szklance i Whisky. Przez cały ten proceder, pokaleczyłem sobie dłonie.

\- Przepraszam, ale co ty do cholery robisz młody człowieku?! - z przerażeniem odwróciłem głowę w kierunku postaci, do której należy głęboki, zachrypnięty i przerażający głos.

Chciałem się głupio wytłumaczyć i przeprosić, jednak wszystkie słowa zostały zapomniane, gdy spostrzegłem do kogo należy głos. Pobladłem, w tym momencie, upodabniając się do ściany w holu.

_To niemożliwe!_

Człowiek, który powinien leżeć na cmentarzu, również zbladł jak ściana. Trzymał papiery w ręce, które teraz wylądowały przede mną. Instynktownie spojrzałem na nie, przez co zamarłem. Były tam zdjęcia przedstawiające mnie, Lydie i Papę w różnych odstępach czasowych. Niektóre były zrobione dawno temu, inne zaledwie parę dni wstecz.

\- To ty... A-ale, ty powinieneś... J-ja chyba zaraz... - wszystko nagle zrobiło się czarne, a mi zapiszczało w uszach.

Jedyne co pamiętam, przed omdleniem, to jak, mój do niedawna zmarły ojciec, biegnie w moją stronę z przerażeniem na twarzy. Potem, pozostała ciemność...


	5. Chapter Four

 

**Harry Edward Styles** \- _35 lat, Dorosła Alfa, Król Walijskich Wilków, Ojciec Lydii i Luke'a_

 

* * *

 

  
_Skóra do skóry_  
_Wdychaj mój zapach_  
_Czuję twój pocałunek na sobie_  
_Usta stworzone z ekstazy_  
_Będę twój na tysiące nocy (tysiące świateł)_

 _Jestem wolny jak ptak_  
_Gdy latam w twojej klatce_  
_Całkowicie się zanurzam_  
_I jadę bez hamulców_  
_I krwawię w miłości_  
_Płyniesz w moich żyłach_  
_Już mnie masz_

**Liam Payne ft. Rita Ora**  
_For You_

 

* * *

4

Tak Powinno Być Zawsze

* * *

 

_**Harry** _ **POV**

 

_Parę godzin wcześniej_  
_Tego samego dnia_

  
**NIE BYŁOBY MNIE TUTAJ** , gdyby nie pewna sprawa. Poszukiwanie czyjejś osoby doprowadziło mnie w te rejony. Ten ktoś zmusił mnie do tego bym wziął udział w farsie dotyczącej ugody między Walijskimi Wilkami a Brytyjskimi Kundlami. Czeka mnie pieprzony bankiet, na który nie mam ochoty. Będę musiał powstrzymać się od rzezi... Niestety.

Oczywiście to nie tak, że lubię zabijać. W całym swoimi życiu odebrałem komuś życie jedynie pięć razy, a były to zdziczałe Wilki. Czasami tacy się zdarzają, jednak te udomowione kundle z Anglii nie wiedzą co to jest zdziczały osobnik naszej rasy, bo jak ktoś po części ludzki może dać pożreć się przez zwierzęcą stronę. Mam przynajmniej nadzieję, że uczą tutejsze szczeniaki o dzikich i jak je likwidować.

Osoba o której wspominałem to Omega. Otóż, bez słowa wyjaśnienia, zostawiła mnie w dniu naszego wpojenia. ***** Największym ciosem w serce okazało się to w jaki sposób mój partner mnie zostawił. Podobno widziano go z jakąś blond Alfą... Ale nawet wtedy, nie zrezygnowałem. Do dzisiaj czuję połączenie jakie wywiązało się między nami, może nie odczuwa tego tak jak ja, jednak ja czuję to całym sobą.

Po jakimś czasie zwątpiłem, że go spotkam i przez wiele lat trzymałem w sobie uczucia nie próbując związać się z żadną inną Omegą. Stałem się przez to człowiekiem bez serca, o czym doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę. Jednak parę dni temu, gdy dostałem zaproszenie na ten niedorzeczny bankiet, wszystko się zmieniło.

Wraz z przyjęciem zaproszenia dostałem zdjęcia. Przedstawiały one mojego Louis'a. Wyglądał inaczej, choć nadal tak samo niewinnie. Były też poszczególne informacje, takie jak stan cywilny, mówiący o tym, że jest wolny, co mnie ucieszyło niezmiernie. Oprócz tego ma być coś jeszcze, ale reszty mam się dowiedzieć uczestnicząc w bankiecie.

Takim sposobem znalazłem się tutaj.

Stoję właśnie przy odprawie. Moja ochrona pilnuje tego, by żaden paparazzi nie zbliżył się nie dalej, niż pozwala na to ręka ochrony. Chcę zachować jak największą anonimowość. Moje zdjęcia krążą po sieci, ale staram się jak mogę, by wiedzieli o mnie jak najmniej.

Wciąż krąży mi po głowie Louis. Moja piękna - czasami uparta - Omega. Choćby nie wiem co, Lou jest moją Omega i nią będzie do końca. Nawet jeśli, on sam uważa inaczej.

Ciekawi mnie co u niego słychać. Czy choć trochę za mną tęskni? Może tego po mnie nie widać, ale tęsknię za nim, jak głupi. Szaleję wręcz z tęsknoty. Jednak przyrzekłem sobie, że pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobię, gdy go odnajdę, to zaciągnę go do pierwszego lepszego pokoju, by wypieprzyć z niego chęć uciekania. Te wszystkie lata rozłąki będą wynagrodzone dużą uwagą z moją strony.

Ukaże go tak, jak robiłem to zawsze, gdy nabroił. Tym razem nie usiądzie na tyłku przez miesiąc. Zabiorę go tam, gdzie jego miejsce - do Walii. Zasiądzie na tronie przy moim boku. Wiem, że łatwo nie będzie. Louis, jak na Omegę, jest cholernie niezależny i uparty, ale nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Już na początku naszej znajomości potrafiłem go utemperować.

Wpierw muszę spotkać się z Thomasem Irwinem, który zaprosił mnie na to gówniane spotkanie. W liście od niego, wyjaśnił mi, że moja Omega mieszka w Anglii od jakiś 16 lat. Przez przypadek dowiedział się , że jest TĄ Omegą, która uciekła od złej i sadystycznej Alfy. Wiem co wszyscy o mnie myślą, ale nikt tak naprawdę mnie nie zna. Jednak nie wyprowadzam ich z błędu.

Nie wiem, gdzie mieszka moja Omega i jak mu się żyje. Wiem, że mam czekać na coś zaskakującego. Tak wyraził się w liście Irwin. Boję się najgorszego. Czuję, że będę bardzo zaskoczony. Po Louisie, można się wszystkiego spodziewać. Ten maluszek może nieźle zaleźć za skórę. Wiem to z doświadczenia.

Nie byłem z nim szczery, przez pierwszy rok naszej znajomości. Nie powiedziałem mu, kim jestem. Miał do mnie pretensje zatajenie mojej prawdziwej tożsamości, jednak przekonałem go, by mi wybaczył i został ze mną. Pomyliłem się jednak jeśli chodzi o wieczność.

Jedno wiem na pewno.

Lou, musiał mieć powody, by podjąć taką decyzję, a ja dowiem się co go do tego skłoniło.

* * *

 

  
\- Wasza wysokość. Proszę wsiąść do samochodu za nim paparazzi się tutaj dostaną. - odezwał się Liam, mój ochroniarz i też zaufany przyjaciel. Jest trochę przewrażliwiony, na punkcie mojej ochrony.

\- Dziękuję Liam. Nie musisz być taki sztywny. Przecież nikogo z tych snobów tutaj nie ma. Zachowaj tą powagę na bankiet, który - mam nadzieję - skończy się dość szybko. - prychnąłem na to ostanie, posyłając przyjacielowi porozumiewawczy uśmiech. Chciałbym, żeby to się już skończyło.

Dla mojego BooBear'a zrobię wszystko.

Odzyskam moją niesforną Omegę.

\- Stary przyjacielu, widać z chęcią byś wolał się utopić w łyżce wody, niż uczestniczyć w tej imprezie. Sam mam chęć wziąć chorobowe, ale wtedy na bank kogoś pogryziesz. To nie wpłynie dobrze na stosunki między klanami. Jeśli zaatakujesz jakiegoś ich księcia, czy władcę, mogą być zaniepokojeni. - poklepał mnie rozbawiony, na co strzepnąłem jego dłoń dając mu małego kuksańca w bok.

To jest mój przyjaciel, Liam Payne, którego znam. Nie ten sztywniak, który przed chwilą miał kija w tyłku.

\- Dobra, chodźmy już, nim te sępy zwęszą ofiarę. Nie mam zamiaru brudzić sobie rąk, bo na pewno ktoś by zginął. - westchnąłem, na co Li pokręcił głową wciąż chichocząc.

Droga przebiegła nam w ciszy. Cały ten czas siedziałem skupiony na zdjęciach mojego Louisa. Niewiarygodne, że prawie w ogóle się nie zmienił. Dalej ma te niesforne, karmelowe włosy - z tym, że krótsze. Również ściąłem włosy... Teraz mam je krótko ścięte i wystylizowane, kiedyś były długie do ramion i kręcone. Lubiłem mieć je długie, gdy Lou mnie opuścił przypominały mi o tym, jak zawsze lubił przeczesywać je swoimi małymi paluszkami, które wręcz wielbiłem. Pamiętam, jak zawsze nazywał mnie swoim kędzierzawym chłopcem...

\- Już jesteśmy na miejscu. - z moich rozmyślań, wybudził mnie głos Liam'a.

Mam chęć wrócić i zostawić tą całą farsę za sobą, ale nie mogę. Zawsze dotrzymuję danego słowa i tym razem też dotrzymam.

\- Wasza wysokość! Witamy w Anglii. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz u nas czuł się komfortowo. - powitała nas - jak mniemam - żona Thomasa Irwina, Annabell. Obydwaj są Betami, a ich jedyny syn, Ashton, jest Alfą.

\- Miło mi cię widzieć o Pani. Dziękuję za to miłe zaproszenie i równie miłe powitanie. Chciałbym podarować Pani jeden z klejnotów naszego kraju. - posłałem swój najlepszy uśmiech, a Liam podał kobiecie, szkatułkę z naszyjnikiem pośrodku którego mieni się kamień koloru krwistej czerwieni.

Czerwień to barwa herbu rodowego rodziny Irwin. Może i nie chcę tu być, ale wiem, jak przychodzi się w gości. Nie zbrukał bym dobrego imienia swojej rodziny byle świecidełkiem. Każdy rodzaj kamienia na mojej ziemi coś oznacza, czerwień rubinu oznacza siłę i niezależność. Mam nadzieję, że posłuży Królowej Irwin.

\- Och, jest piękny! Dziękuję Wasza Wysokość. Jest mi niezmiernie miło przyjąć ten hojny dar. Proszę, wejdź! Cały hotel jest wynajęty, tylko goście z listy i personel mają prawo wejść na czas bankietu. - zapewniła, prowadząc nas przez lobby, które w istocie było puste. - Mam nadzieje, że zostanie pan z nami dłużej, aż do Święta Wilka, który odbędzie się za dwa dni. W tym roku będzie miała również miejsce pełnia księżyca, co zdarza się raz na dwieście lat. Może historia się powtórzy i będziemy świadkami czegoś niezwykłego?

O rzesz, na Boga. Zapomniałem o Święcie Wilka. Świętuje się wtedy zapoczątkowanie naszej rasy, którą stworzyła Luna wraz z Bogiem Księżyca. Jest wiele spekulacji, nad tym, jak powstaliśmy - jedno jest pewne. To w dniu Święta Wilka powstaliśmy jako ludzie wilki, by zawrzeć pokój ze starożytnymi Wilkami, które w tamtym okresie były przeogromne i równie przerażające. W tym roku Święto Wilka odbędzie się ponownie podczas pełni księżyca. Podobno cztery wieki temu, gdy pierwszy raz się to zdarzyło, młoda Beta dzień po swoich 16 urodzinach, dostała gorączki.

Było to naprawdę niespotykane w naszym świecie. Prawdopodobnie ma to związek z Luną i jej partnerem, Bogiem Księżyca. Nazwaliśmy to "Late Estrus". Omega została wówczas Wpojona w najsilniejszą Alfę, którym jest mój przodek. Dlatego, to święto jest takie ważne w mojej rodzinie.

Taka Omega od tamtego czasu, pojawiła się ponownie tylko raz dwieście lat temu, ale był to bardzo zły okres. Walczyliśmy z ludzką zarazą zwaną wojną i Omega ta zmarła podczas bitwy. Historia ta jest piękna i bolesną, opowiada o silnej Becie która stawiła czoła najeźdźcy i uratowała swojego Księcia poświęcając własne życie. Księciem również był mój przodek. Za namową ukochanego, książę trzymał w tajemnicy prawdziwą tożsamość swojej Omegi by ta mogła w bitwie pomścić ojca.

Opowieść jak z dramatu, jednak od tamtego wydarzenia zdecydowano, że Beta będąca późnej Omegą to świętość i za wszelką cenę trzeba jej chronić. Teraz wszyscy będą wyczekiwać tego momentu. Wątpię jednak, by to się znów przytrafiło. Po tym co stało się dwa wieki temu, Luna mogła się zezłościć. Obdarzyła nas cudem, a my nie potrafiliśmy tego uchronić.

Jednak w głębi serca czuję, że jeszcze się zdziwię...

* * *

 

  
Czekając na Thomasa, spędziłem trochę czasu w towarzystwie jego żony, która wydawała się nieświadoma tego, że nie przyleciałem tutaj z własnej woli, tylko dzięki pewnym informacjom, które posiada jej mąż. Nie chciałem wyprowadzać jej z błędu, kobieta jest bardzo miłą osóbką.

\- Kochanie, mogę na momencik porwać naszego gościa? Chcę omówić pewne sprawy z Królem, przed wybiciem północy. - Miła konwersację przerwał Thomas swoim przybyciem. Czuję, że będę tego żałować, albo wręcz przeciwnie. Mam nadzieję na to drugie.

Po wyjściu Pani Irwin z salonu, Thomas usadowił się na jej miejscu, przede mną. Miał w ręku jakieś papiery i teczkę. - Więc, jak widzisz Królu, mam czego tak uparcie szukałeś. - nim mogłem wziąć tęcze do ręki ten cofnął ją dalej. - Jednak wpierw muszę mieć pewność, że będziesz brał udział w jutrzejszych obradach, jak i w zebraniu za trzy dni. Przyniosłem ze sobą papiery, które będą potwierdzeniem twojej obecności. Wystarczy tylko abyś podpalił w wyznaczonym miejscu. - uniosłem na niego brew. Wiedziałem, że jest podejrzany ale nie, że aż tak.

\- Możesz je sprawdzić jeśli nie jestem, twoim zdaniem, wiarygodny. Zapewniam jednak, to co jest w tej teczce będzie miało wielki wpływ na ciebie twój kraj i osoby które będą częścią twojego życia. Będziesz bardziej, niż zaskoczony. - uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, pewny siebie. Westchnąłem sfrustrowany, nim mogłem pomyśleć podpisałem te cholerne dokumenty i wziąłem teczkę z jego rąk.

\- Miło robi się z tobą interesy, Wasza Wysokość. Teraz proponuję, abyś przejrzał zawartość teczki. Ja sam oszalałabym zniecierpliwiony. - zaśmiał się, wstając. - Jest co przejrzeć. Prawdopodobnie, nieźle namiesza królestwie. Nie koniecznie w złym tego słowa znaczeniu. Będziesz mi jeszcze dziękował. Wasza wysokość wybaczy, ale się oddala. - z tymi słowami, ruszył w sobie znaną stronę, ostatni raz rzucając mi uśmiech - bardziej przyjazny, niż te poprzednie.

* * *

 

  
Będąc w swoim apartamencie, kazałem ochronie zamówić dla mnie Whisky z lodem. Bankiet trwa już od godziny. Musiałem zrobić parę pieprzonych wywiadów, więc nie miałem czasu przejrzeć teczki. Na szczęście zostało jeszcze parę minut do przemowy, którą mam wygłosić, więc znalazł się czas dzięki czemu dowiem się wreszcie, gdzie jest moja Omega i co robiła przez ten cały czas.

\- Co jest stary druhu, czemu jesteś taki spięty? - odezwał się Liam nim mogłem uchylić rąbka tajemnicy którą skrywa teczka. Pewnie inną osobę wywaliłbym na zbity pysk za przeszkadzanie mi w tak ważnym dla mnie momencie.

Od razu pokazałem Payne'owi teczkę, a ten zrozumiał, że to właśnie ta chwila.

\- Na co czekasz, przyjacielu? Otwieraj! Sam chcę wiedzieć, gdzie podziewa się Louis, bym sam osobiście mógł ci go przywieźć. - warknął zirytowany. Ktoś inny, mógłby wystraszyć się tonu jego głosu.

Gdy naprawdę spotka Louis'a, w pierwszym momencie zrobić wszystko, bym go nie pożarł w całości. Liam wydaje się groźny, jest jednak potulny jak baranek, tym bardziej w stosunku do swoich bliskich, a Louis'a traktuje szczególnie troskliwie.

Pierwsze co zobaczyłem po otwarciu teczki, to zdjęcie Louisa w górnym lewym rogu dokumentów.

\- Z dokumentów wynika, że pracuję jako sekretarz dla dość znanej firmy którą prowadzi wpływowa Omega. Odziedziczyła firmę po swoim zmarłym mężu. Jest jeszcze... - w pierwszym momencie myślałem że niedowidzę ale to coś gorszego. - Co?! Jak to możliwe?! - warknąłem, w złości rzucając czymś szklanym o ścianę.

Czyżby jednak, uciekł z inną Alfą? Nie, nie mógł mi tego zrobić. To nie możliwe.

\- Tu piszę, że jest wdowcem! W dodatku samotnie wychowuje dzieci!?... - zacząłem szarpać końcówki włosów. Chyba oszaleję.

\- Jak to, dzieci?! Co pisze dalej. No już czytaj! - krzyknął zniecierpliwiony Liam na co otrząsnąłem się na chwilę. Może to jednak tylko jakiś żart?

\- Jego Alfą miał być niejaki Hemmings... - Te słowa ledwo przeszły mi przez gardło. Czuję młodości, gdy pomyślę, że kogoś innego uważano za Alfę Louis'a. - ...Są również informacje o dzieciach. To bliźniaki. Chłopiec i dziewczynka. Chłopak to Beta, a dziewczyna to Alfa. Za niecałe dwa dni, skończą 16 lat przez co po raz pierwszy zmienią się w wilka. Dołączono również zdjęcia.

Z trzęsącymi się dłońmi, wziąłem do owe zdjęcia do rąk. Przedstawiały one w pierwszej kolejności małe zawiniątka, które trzymał Lou z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach. Leżał na szpitalnym łóżku z pikającą maszyną za nim. Potem zobaczyłem zdjęcia z poszczególnych etapów ich życia - z maluchów w dzieci, aż do teraz. Już wiem, że to moje dzieci. Nikt nie powie inaczej.

Dziewczyna imieniem Lydia, jest idealną moją kopią w kobiecej wersji. Chłopak - Luke - choć może nie jest całkowicie podobny do mnie, jego oczy mówią co innego. W naszej rodzinie ta przypadłość trafia się raz na drugie, lub trzecie pokolenia.

\- Przyjacielu choćby nie wiem co, to są pewnością twoje dzieci. - zapewnił mnie Liam, klepiąc lekko w ramię. Kiwałem jedynie głową w szoku.To wszystko, to jakiś dziwny sen.

W ogóle nie znałem swojej Omegi. W innych czasach, za to co zrobił miałbym prawo pozbawić go życia. Uniemożliwić kontaktów z potomstwem Alfie to karygodne posunięcie. Odejście od swojej Alfy, będąc w stanie błogosławionym, to prawie świętokradztwo.

\- Masz rację! Jak on mógł tak po prostu, ukrywać moje dzieci. Mógł zginąć wraz z dziećmi, a ja bym nawet o tym nie wiedział! - znów coś zetknęło się z twardą powierzchnią w wyniku mojej złości.

Czułem jak adrenalina buzuje w moich żyłach, a przemian zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Muszę się uspokoić, bo zaraz mój wilk weźmie nade mną władzę.

\- Cholera Harry, wyluzuj. Będzie nie miło, gdy wyrośnie ci futerko. Chodź ochłonąć na balkonie. Świeże powietrze i rozmową, pomogą. Pomyślimy co dalej. - zaproponował spokojnie. Tak jak powiedział, tak też zrobiłem.

\- Do cholery, co ja mam robić, Li?! Zaraz mnie rozniesie! Chcę znaleźć Lou, teraz. Ukarać go za to co zrobił, zabrać go i dzieci do zamku, gdzie ich miejsce! - warczałem, a zęby zaczęły rosnąć coraz dłuższe i dłuższe. - Wiesz co? Właśnie tak zrobię i nigdy nie wypuszczę tej niesfornej Omegi z zamku. Podwoje straż jeśli będzie trzeba.

Zacząłem wypuszczać z siebie całą frustrację i złość. Liam to rozumiał i czekał, aż przestanę się wydzierać w przestrzeń przede mną, szarpiąc za barierki balkonu, które są dość solidnie skonstruowane, muszę przyznać. Gdy adrenalina w mnie trochę zeszła, a mój wilk był tylko troszkę rozjuszony, naszła mnie wielka ochota na te pieprzone whisky, które zamówiłem. Jak na zawołanie, Liam klepnął mnie w ramię.

\- Twój trunek już przybył. Idź, napij się, jeśli nie przyjmiesz trochę procentów wybuchniesz. Pójdę do łazienki odcedzić to i owo. Zaraz wrócę i obaj trochę popijemy, bo samego cię nie zostawię. Masz jeszcze, to całe przedstawienie przed sobą, a jak się upijesz nie będzie tak miło i jeszcze wojnę wywołasz. - z tymi słowami, wszedł do łazienki. Przewróciłem oczami - bufon.

Ze złością wypisaną na twarzy, przeszedłem do przed pokoju słyszeć jakiś łoskot. - Co tutaj się dzieje?! - ryknąłem widząc dzieciaka klęczącego nad rozbitą szklanką Whisky.

Złość w mnie wzrosła. Jednak, gdy chłopak podniósł swoją głowę, ze wzrokiem skruchy wymalowanym w oczach, zamarłem. To jest jakiś żart, lub życie chce, bym popadł w jakieś rodzaj choroby psychicznej. To nie możliwe, by chłopak przede mną, był mój syn o którego istnieniu wiem zaledwie parę minut. To tylko moja wyobraźnia, tak? Albo oszalałem? Nie, on naprawdę jest tutaj. Jakby mnie rozpoznał, albo raczej zobaczył ducha.

Cały pobladł szeroko otwierając oczy i usta w wielkim szoku. Już chciałem się odezwać, gdy młody nagle zemdlał, a ja krzyknąłem jego imię, pędząc w jego kierunku, by w ostatniej chwili złapać jego głowę, nim ta uderzyła o podłogę.

\- Co się dzieje? Czego się tak wydzierasz... - Liam zamilkł w połowie zdania. Znieruchomiał na moją widok.

Właśnie trzymam swojego nieprzytomnego syna w ramionach...

\- Czy to...

\- Tak i zanim cokolwiek powiesz, proszę cię, abyś pilnował go jak oka w głowie, nim wrócę. Dopilnuj tego, aby nie wyszedł z apartamentu. - ostrożnie wziąłem Luke na ręce. Jest lekki jak piórko. Liam w osłupieniu skinął głową, nim cokolwiek powiedział ruszyłem z Luke'm do mojego pokoju, delikatnie kładąc go na pościeli i przykrywając kołdrą. Zanim skierowałem się do wyjścia, pochyliłem się nad chłopcem i złożyłem pocałunek na jego czole.

\- Od teraz, wszystko się zmieni. To będzie dla ciebie trudne, ale obiecuję, że będzie dobrze. Tak, jak powinno być. Już zawszę.

Wyszedłem z pokoju zamykając go od zewnątrz, upewniając się, że chłopak się nie wymknie. Wiem, że to może wydawać się nie fair, ale muszę mieć pewność, że nie stracę kolejnej szansy na odnalezienie Louis'a i Lydii. Nie pozwolę, by znów wymknęli mi się z rąk. Nie tym razem.

  
***** To ślub, który odbywa się jedynie między Alfą, a jego Omegą.

**Author's Note:**

> Zostawcie coś po sobie. Chcę poznać Waszą opinię.


End file.
